User blog:AleksandrStefan/Ex-Military Raiders - by Stefan Dragunov.
''-Background of the Ex-Military Raiders.'' Soon after 2055, when all US public shelters were open, the Provisional US Goverment tried to establish a small amount of independent battalions which could explore large parts of the Wasteland without returning to their bases in a long time. The first units to be transformed into long-range reconnaissance battalions were the remains of some USMC Stryker Task Forces which were hidden in large underground bases prior to the nuclear war. Since APC Strykers were easier to maintain and use, plus they were specifically designed for urban combat(including in large cities like Los Angeles), they were the only ones used for this purpouse. First exploration attempts found that some of the largest military factories in Central US were still in good condition, and with some repair, it would be possible to produce Strykers in large amounts in a short period of time. This made it easier for the Provisional Goverment to raise its Ground Forces, to the point of bringing old military institutions like the Rangers or the National Guard back to active service. ''-Then, why are they called Ex-Military Raiders instead of just Military Raiders?'' Many squads and sections due to a variety of reasons, reject to follow orders at some point and since the punishment for these kind of actions in the "new US" are so brutal, they have no other choice but making a run for California or Nevada. Small groups can do it, if they are correctly equipped. On a sidenote; many of these Ex-Military Raiders, were part of Penal Battalions, in which living conditions were exceptionally harsh. ''-Why haven't they visited California and Nevada in full force?'' Apparently, it's impossible for big units to cross the Great Radioactive Barrier surrounding these two States. Captured EXMRs tell rumours about an expedition trying to get to Nevada, passing through Mexico, which never returned. ''-What other rumours can the prisioners tell?'' Some say that California and Nevada aren't the only territories out of the Goverment's control. New York City and its surroundings apart from no longer existing as we remember from famous photos, they present an unbearable amount of radiation. Norfolk and its shipyards have the same situation. Other say that the US annexed, or unified(it's unclear how) with Canada after the war and both surviving military forces were scrapped together into a single structure. There has been numerous expeditions to Northern Canada, near the Artic front, where the radiation is almost non-existent. Many have claimed to have left the Army due to small food rationing and the dangerous missions given to them. Adding as well, that they are usually sent far away from they come; soldiers recruited in Canadian communities, could be sent as far as to Florida or Texas. To keep the military industry working, there is supposedly a large scale transport of many kind of goods, sent from all parts of the country to the main factories. The problem is however, that this transport system is made up enslaved populations, petty criminals or free citizens which have no other option but this. It's mostly done without any vehicules, which are only reserved for special moments and the Army. 5adccf215f16bbe55cac16969938d34d.jpg|APC Stryker in the snow, Canada(?). Circa unknown OX73SXT.jpg|EXMR Squad moving on-foot. stryker.jpg|Captured Stryker from EXMRs. Category:Blog posts